


Shot Through the Heart (and You’re to Blame)

by thebiggestyamfan



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles (Kristoff), Wake of Vultures (Dawson)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/No One Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, It’s short, Why is there not a Nevernight fandom on here, also assume that mr kindly and eclipse are people in this, ashlinn is a little shit and she know she it, because i love kindly and want him to be in this, dramatic gays, even tho hes only mentioned, gay af, i never realized how hard it is to tag until rn, im only posting this so there will be, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestyamfan/pseuds/thebiggestyamfan
Summary: pew pew the gang goes laser tagging





	Shot Through the Heart (and You’re to Blame)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what this is and I doubt anyone is going to read it but here you go

“Hey babe, I love you, but I’m definitely beating you at laser tag.” Mia scoffed.   
“Everyone here knows that I have been and always will be the champion of laser tag. Now, who wants to me on the winning team-”.  
Ashlinn cut in, “AKA my team.”  
Mia rolled her eyes before beginning to speak again.   
“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, who wants to be on my team?” As their friends began raising their hands to pick sides, Ashlinn sidled over to Osrik before speaking haughtily.  
“We’ll show her, isn't that right?” Turning away from her brother, Ashlinn made eye contact with Mia and stuck her tongue out. Osrik sheepishly looked at her before replying.   
“Actually Ashlinn, I thought that I could be on Mia’s team this time.” Ashlinn stared at him for a second before turning around and pretending to faint into his arms.  
“Betrayed by my own brother… Replaced by my girlfriend…,” Resting her hand on her forehead dramatically, Ashlinn continued, “Never did I think I would see such betrayal in my own life.” Osrik sighed, annoyed, before saying that Mia should control her girlfriend. Mia told him to control his sister, which he didn't have an argument for, so he dumped Ashlinn off of him before walking away.  
After all the teams had been figured out, Osrik, Tric, Kindly, Carlotta, and Nettie on Mia’s team, and Winnifred, Sam, Jessamine, Eclipse, and Dan on Ashlinn’s team, everyone was finally ready to play. Right before the game was about to start, Ashlinn and Mia walked up to each other for one last chat, captain to captain.   
Ashlinn smirked. “No hard feelings, ok?”   
Mia winked, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. “No hard feelings.”  
The inside of the laser tag arena was like something out of a fever dream. Candy-smelling smoke filled the room, bright neon lights flashed endlessly, and various mirrors cause confusion amongst the players. Ashlinn snuck around corners, tagging player after player, until she was almost to the other team’s base. Just as she was about to round the last bend, Ashlinn felt a hand grab her and pull her into a corner. Immediately defensive, Ashlinn pointed her gun at the attacker.   
“Finally, some time alone.” Mia grinned, her hand resting on Ashlinn’s shoulder from when she grabbed her. Ashlinn relaxed, and with one eyebrow raised, said ,”Couldn’t wait to get more of all this? I get it, I’m irresistible.” Mia rolled her eyes before speaking again.   
“No hard feelings about who wins, right?” Ashlinn nodded, then looked up at the clock and realized they only had about a minute left in the game. Ashlinn was planning on leaving when Mia leaned forward, kissing her passionately. Ashlinn, dazed, was about to pull away to finish the game, but suddenly Mia pulled away slightly, whispering, “Sorry about this,” onto her lips. Ashlinn was going to ask what she was sorry about, when Mia shot her in the chest and walked away, leaving her unable to win the game.  
Ashlinn stood there, shocked at the utter betrayal she had just witnessed. Of all people to stab her in the back, she never expected her own girlfriend. The lights turned back on as the game ended, and Ashlinn stalked back to the room where all of their stuff was. As soon as she saw Mia, Ashlinn ran up to her, an insulted look on her face.  
“You cheated!” Ashlinn accused. Mia pretended to check her nails before she looked up, her face blank.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Mia winked at her, then went back to pretending to check her nails. Ashlinn stood there, afronted, before a look of determination settled on her face.   
“You may have beat me by seducing me this time, but next time, I am totally going to crush you at laser tag.” Mia rolled her eyes good naturedly before grabbing Ashlinn’s hand and going to grab their stuff. And, for the record, Ashlinn definitely beat Mia at their next laser tag game.


End file.
